


Cape Cuddles and Broken Scarves

by FreeBelovedArmy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeBelovedArmy/pseuds/FreeBelovedArmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's the best moirail, ever. That's really all there is to say on the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cape Cuddles and Broken Scarves

"It's all his fuckin' fault."

"Mhm."

You're not really sure if Kanaya is even listening to you at this point - considering the amount of times you've complained about Sollux and his overbearing douchey-ness, you can't really blame her if she's not - but then, most of her attention seems to be focused on the scarf your on-and-off kismesis so rudely ripped in near half, so you're not about to complain if she isn't. You're still going to bitch about the prick, though; even if she isn't listening, it'll let you burn off some much-needed steam all the same.

"He's an asshole. He's not even an _attractive_ asshole." Lies; he's one of the most attractive assholes you know, but you're not about to admit that to _anyone_. You're sure Kanaya knows otherwise, anyway. "He should be grateful I've ever even _considered_ bein' in any of his fuckin' quadrants." Kanaya scoffs quietly from her place between your legs, her not-so-subtle way of letting you know that you must be delusional if you honestly think he'd ever feel grateful to you because you 'consider' dating him, and she holds the needle between her teeth carefully as she fidgets into a more comfortable position before she continues fixing your beloved scarf.

"Why don't you break things off with him, if he's so unworthy of your hate?" You purse your lips at the question, resting your chin on her shoulder so you can watch her work before you bother responding. You've always liked watching her sew, or knit, or really make anything with her hands. She has such a pretty way of going about it, like she could thread anything, even world peace, if she really wanted to. (Which is of course bullshit, and even if it wasn't you wouldn't want her to anyway; who wants something as boring as world peace?)

"I already did." You don't miss the look she gives you out of the corner of her eye, the one that more or less says 'for how long?', and you huff softly, resisting the urge to pout. It's a pretty difficult urge to suppress, but you are royalty, and royalty does _not_ fucking _pout_. "Kan, please, don't look at me like that. It hurts knowin' you have so little faith in what I say." You catch the small grin on her lips at your comment, and you can't help smiling just a little bit in return; she has that effect on you. Your smile grows into a full-out grin when she holds up your scarf, good as new, and you hug her tight to yourself, nuzzling you nose affectionately against her shoulder. "Thank you!"

"You're quite welcome." You can hear the smile in her voice as she detaches herself from your arms, turning so she can wrap the scarf securely around your neck before she pats your cheek. "Try not to let him, or anyone for that matter, break it again. I don't want this to be a regular occurrence."

"The fixin' or the cuddlin'." The look she gives you is probably one of the most exasperated you've ever seen on her (which is really saying something, wow), and you can't resist returning it with a smile. She's silent for a moment before she rolls her eyes and smiles back, wrapping her arms around you in response to your ridiculously stupid question, snuggling against your chest. You can hear her laugh when you wrap your cape snuggly around the both of you, and she takes a moment to lay herself more comfortably against you before she speaks again.

"What do you know; your cape does have a use."

"Excuse _you_? My cape is fuckin' _fashionable_ ; that's its use. The fact it makes an awesome blanket is just a perk."

"Is that so? My deepest apologies, then." She's teasing you, and you can feel her smile against your collarbone, and if fills you with such a happiness that you can't help squeezing her tight, grinning.

"I love you, Kan."

"I love you too, Eridan." Her response increases the joy within you until it's nearly painful, and you close your eyes, nose buried in her hair as you hug her close, wondering if you maybe squeeze her hard enough it'll release the happy pressure within you. You kind of don't want it to, though; there's no denying that, suffocating as it might be, it's a very nice kind of pain, and you're pretty sure you can live with it. You're not really sure you'd want to live without it, actually. You're sure she feels the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise now if I completely butchered their personalities. And for the abrupt ending. And for everything. Jeesh. Hope it was enjoyable, regardless!


End file.
